1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to novel reactive amino or hydrazino peroxides (hereinafter generally referred to as "AHP's") and derivatives all having a Structure A: ##STR2## in which the definitions of P, R11, R22, X, Q and x, y and z are given in the Summary Of The Invention section, for example, 4,4-di-(t-butylperoxy)pentanohydrazide (I-1), and the use of these novel compounds in curing unsaturated polyester resins, in initiating polymerization of ethylenically unsaturated monomers, for modifying rheology, for crosslinking and curing olefin polymers and elastomers, for producing novel graft and block copolymers, and for producing novel polymers with covalently bound performance additive functions.
2. Description of The Prior Art
The novel reactive amino or hydrazino peroxides of the instant invention possess reactive amino or hydrazino functional groups. Peroxides with other types of reactive functional groups are known in the literature and several are sold commercially. Commercially produced peroxides with reactive functional groups include succinic acid peroxide (carboxy group) and OO-t-butyl O-hydrogen monoperoxymaleate (carboxy group). More recently, 3-hydroxy-l, 1-dimethylbutyl peroxy-2-ethylhexanoate (hydroxy group) and 3-hydroxy-l, 1-dimethylbutyl peroxyneoheptanoate (hydroxy group) have been offered commercially. Such initiators enable polymer producers to enhance the utility and value of polymers by allowing them to `put` the reactive groups onto polymers by means of free-radical polymerization of ethylenically unsaturated monomers or by means of grafting reactions using these reactive peroxide initiators.
Other reactive initiators are disclosed in the literature. U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,872 discloses hydroxy-peroxides. U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,085 discloses epoxy-peroxides. U.S. Pat. No. 3,660,468 discloses peroxides having reactive carboxy groups, particularly mono-peresters of .alpha., .alpha. disubstituted malonic acid. U.S. Pat. No. 3,671,651 discloses peroxides having reactive acylating groups, such as acyl halide groups, haloformate groups or anhydride groups. U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,041 discloses peroxides with reactive acid chloride groups.
The prior art reactive functional peroxides are not as completely or cleanly reactive with co-reactive anhydride containing compounds and polymers as are the reactive amino and hydrazino peroxides of Structure A. Unlike hydroxy compounds, amino and hydrazino compounds form very stable reaction products with cyclic anhydrides, i.e., amic acids and imides. In contrast, hydroxy compounds react to form carboxy esters that are unstable at the elevated temperatures at which imides are very stable. It is very well known that the cyclic imide structure is very stable thermally. Indeed, polyimides belong to a class of polymers that exhibit extremely high thermal stability owing to the cyclic imide linkage. Because of this enhanced thermal stability, polyimides are employed in very high temperature applications.
Some peroxides possessing amino groups are known. E. G. E. Hawkins, Angewandte Chemie, Vol. 12, pp. 783-793 (1973) discloses .alpha. -aminoperoxides where the amino group is attached to the same carbon atom as the peroxide group, but does not include .alpha.-peroxyhydrazines or .alpha.-peroxyazo compounds. For example, this reference indicates that 1-hydroperoxycyclohexylamine is known but is relatively unstable at room temperature. Reaction of 1-hydroperoxyalkylamines with ketones and aldehydes yield 1,2,4-dioxazolidines which are cyclic peroxyamines. Such 1,2,4-dioxazolidines have only one --NH bond, hence, they cannot be used to synthesize stable peroxyimides. The terminal --NH.sub.2 groups of the AHP's of Structure A of the present invention are distanced from the peroxide functional group of the AHP's, hence, the AHP's are considerably more stable and more useful than 1-peroxyalkylamines or the 1,2,4-dioxazolidines.
Diperoxyketals and diperoxyketal salts derived from 2,2,6,6-tetraalkyl-4-piperidinone and 1,2,2,6,6-pentaalkyl-4-piperidinone have been disclosed in Canadian Patent 1,194,477, issued Oct. 1, 1985. However, the amino function of these compounds is quite hindered and is quite non-reactive with cyclic anhydrides.
The derivatives of the AHP's of the instant invention within Structure A are novel. Amino peroxides are disclosed in the previously cited Hawkins article and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,518. The Hawkins article discloses N-acyl derivatives of 1-peroxyalkylamines. U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,518 discloses carbamate derivatives of dialkyl peroxides, monoperoxycarbonates and peroxycarbamates.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,810 discloses coupled peroxides but does not include the coupled peroxides of the present invention. The coupled peroxides of the present invention, derived from the AHP's, are coupled with either a urea functional group or a carbazate functional group.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,706,818 discloses polyperoxy sequential radical initiators (sequential peroxides), but not the sequential peroxides of the present invention which are derived from the AHP's and within Structure A. The sequential peroxides of the present invention are coupled with a carbazate functional group.
With respect to peroxy UV stabilizers derived from the AHP's, U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,586 discloses (column 22, lines 42 through 55) that the patented free radical initiators containing UV stabilizer groups can be prepared by a variety of techniques including reacting a UV stabilizer containing an acylating functional group with an azo or peroxide containing a reactive --OH, --SH or --NH group, among other techniques.
The peroxy UV stabilizers of the present invention, i.e., those derived from the novel AHP's of this invention, are prepared by reacting a UV stabilizer having an acylating function with a peroxide having a reactive hydrazide group.
With respect to the novel polymeric derivatives of the AHP's of this invention, the inventor of the instant invention is unaware of any published art pertaining to peroxy polymers having peroxy groups covalently bound to the polymer via amic acid or imide moieties.
There is a need in the polymer industry for reactive functionalized initiators (peroxides and azos) which can be used to produce reactive, functionalized polymers or peroxy-polymers by various means such as free-radical polymerization of ethylenically unsaturated monomers, grafting onto polymers, chain termination of condensation polymers, reaction with co-functionalized polymers, etc. When the initiator group of the functionalized initiator decomposes in these processes, polymers with functional groups (i.e., at chain ends or pendant from the chains) are produced. Such polymers can be chain extended to produce desirable high performance polymers. This technique is the basis for the high solids acrylic coatings business in which hydroxy-containing low molecular weight acrylic copolymers are chain extended and/or cross linked with co-reactive compounds after being applied in automotive coatings applications.
When a reactive functional initiator is used to chain terminate condensation polymers or to react with co-reactive polymers, polymers with pendant initiator groups and/or initiator end groups are produced. These peroxy-polymers can then be used to produce block or graft copolymers that can be used in compatibilizing polymer blends and alloys produced from incompatible polymers.
Because of this there is a need for reactive functional initiators that are reactive with commercially available and inexpensive co-reactive polymers. The co-reactive polymers that are available include those which have hydroxy groups, such as poly(vinyl alcohol) and acrylic copolymers derived from hydroxyalkyl acrylates and methacrylates; those which have carboxy groups, such as maleic acid, fumaric acid, acrylic acid and methacrylic acid copolymers; and anhydride copolymers, such as those derived from maleic anhydride and acrylic acid anhydride.
Reactive functionalized initiators that are co-reactive with hydroxy polymers are those having acid halide, haloformate or anhydride groups. In general, the reaction requires the presence of a base, hence, the reactions have to be done in a solvent rather in more convenient polymer mixing equipment such as an extruder.
Reactions between polymers with carboxy groups and initiators with co-reactive groups are sluggish unless the carboxy groups are initially converted to acid halide groups. The latter reaction has to be done in solution as would the subsequent reaction between the polymer with acid halide groups and the initiator with co-reactive groups (e.g., hydroxy groups). Polymer solution reactions are inconvenient and are expensive to run.
Reactions between polymers with anhydride groups and co-reactive initiators appear to have potential for producing polymeric peroxides economically. Making these polymeric substrates even more attractive is the fact that numerous anhydride copolymers are commercially available as low cost resins. Available are styrene/maleic anhydride (MA) copolymers, ethylene/MA copolymers, octadecene/MA copolymers, alkyl vinyl ether/MA copolymers, grafted MA modified polyolefins and others. However, the reaction between a hydroxy containing peroxide and a MA copolymer is expected to give a poly(carboxy ester) with pendant peroxide functions. At elevated temperatures the peroxy polymer is expected to decompose to yield the MA copolymer and the hydroxy containing peroxide. In comparison, the AHP's of the instant invention react with MA copolymers to initially form poly(peroxy amic acid) polymers which on heating to elevated temperatures further react, with elimination of water, to give poly(peroxyimide) polymers with thermally stable imide groups.